miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sakureu/Z dziejów Ladychat
//Psst, opowiadanie zostanie przeniesione na Wattpad, gdzie będzie dalej przeze mnie kontynuowane. Moja nazwa na Wattpad: yeanethee Witam! Postanowiłam wreszcie napisać jakieś opowiadanie ^^ Miało być dramatem, ale jeszcze to rozwinę. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba! Rozdział 1 Wreszcie nadszedł koniec przedłużającej się zimy. Wraz z nadchodzącą wiosną wszystko budziło się do życia. Promyki słońca delikatnie oświetlały Wieżę Eiffla. Niebo wypełnione było czystym błękitem. *Marinette* Siedziałam przed stołem w salonie dokańczając swoje śniadanie. Wykonywałam tę czynność w pośpiechu, bo jak niestety wiadomo - spóźnianie się na lekcje było moją prawie że codziennością. Słuchałam telewizora i zerkałam na ekran. Znowu te wiadomości, ech… “Biedronka i Czarny Kot po raz kolejny ocalili Paryż!’’ ...Ach, to pewnie reportaż z wczorajszej walki z Super-Złoczyńcami. To też stało się moją codziennością - ratowanie Paryża. Gdy tak o tym myślę, prowadzenie życia jako ja, czyli Marinette, oraz tego drugiego, jako Biedronka, jest dosyć trudne i ciężko jest je ze sobą zgrać. Mimo wszystko… Posiadanie mojego miraculum sprawia mi radość. Dzięki niemu czuję, że stałam się kimś wyjątkowym, i cieszę się, że mam okazję pomagać innym. Mimo wszystko trochę szkoda, że muszę utrzymywać to w tajemnicy… Ale chyba nawet lepiej, że nikt prócz mnie samej nie wie, kim jest prawdziwa Biedronka. -Marinette, spóźnisz się do szkoły! - usłyszałam głos mamy. -T-tak, już biegnę! - przełknęłam ostatni gryz kanapki i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi zarzucając torbę na ramię. Biegłam, biegłam, bieeegłaaaam. Dlaczego zawsze, gdy chcę wyjść wcześniej, kończy się tak samo? Ech, coś nie mam szczęścia. -Marinette, czy aby na pewno zdążysz? - spytała się Tikki. -Wątpię. - westchnęłam. Po pięciu minutach dobiegłam do szkoły. Jak zwykle nikogo pod nią nie zastałam. Wbiegłam po schodach ku sali, gdzie miała się odbyć pierwsza lekcja. Zdyszana otworzyłam drzwi, weszłam do środka i od razu przeprosiłam za spóźnienie. Całe szczęście, że pierwszą lekcję mieliśmy z panią Bustier. Gdyby to pani Mendeleiev miała ją poprowadzić, z pewnością byłoby już po mnie. Zajęłam miejsce obok Alyi i cicho się przywitałam. Powoli uspokoiłam oddech. Wyciągnęłam książkę i piórnik. Spojrzałam kątem oka na przemądrzałą jak zwykle Chloé. Przeszyła mnie cynicznym wzrokiem. Odwróciłam się do Alyi i zignorowałam pustą blondyneczkę. -Kochani, macie teraz za zadanie napisać wypracowanie o wybranym artyście. Dobiorę was w czteroosobowe grupy. - usłyszałam głos nauczycielki. Błagam… Tylko nie Chloé… TYLKO NIE CHLOE, NIE, NIE!!! -W skład pierwszej grupy będą wchodzić: Marinette, Alya, Adrien i Chloé. Świetnie. Kochana nauczycielko, dlaczego mi to robisz?! -Co?! Mam pracować z taką dziewczyną jak Marinette? Napiszemy to wypracowanie we dwójkę! Prawda Adrienku? - pusta lala wypowiedziała żenujące jak zwykle słowa. Odburknęłam jej. Przeszywała mnie ogromna wściekłość. -M-myślę Chloé, że musimy pracować w wyznaczonym przez panią Bustier składzie. - odpowiedział jej blondyn. Westchnęłam z ulgą. Dziwię się, że Adrien miał do niej tyle cierpliwości… W końcu cały czas się do niego kleiła. Adrien… To prawdziwy obiekt moich westchnień. Taka osoba jak Chloé nie jest jego warta. -Chloé, usiądź proszę ze swoimi kolegami. - usłyszałam ponownie głos nauczycielki. -Ale… Ja nie będę... -Usiądź natychmiast! Oburzona blondynka podeszła do ławki Adriena. -Adrienku… -To… O kim piszemy? - wcięłam się w zdanie Chloé, która najwyraźniej nie była tym zadowolona. -Jak śmiesz mi przerywać?! - odburknęła. -Wybacz szanowna księżniczko, ale chciałabym, abyśmy zajęli się wypracowaniem, zamiast słuchaniem twoich pustych gadek. -Marinette… Bądź milsza. - usłyszałam głos Adriena. Zarumieniłam się. Nie wierzę, że stanął po jej stronie. -A-ale… To ona zaczęła! -Adrienku, ona mnie obraża! - pusta lala wtrąciła swoje zdanie. -Nie obraża, tylko ciebie ucisza… Uspokójcie się obydwie. Marinette ma rację, zacznijmy pisać to wypracowanie, bo inaczej nic z tego nie wyjdzie. - powiedział Adrien, stający jakby po mojej stronie. -Skończyliście już pogaduszki? - nauczycielka podeszła do naszych ławek. Od kiedy ona nas słuchała?! Spojrzałam na Alyę, która wyraźnie nie była zainteresowana naszymi kłótniami. Zaczęła pisać początek naszego wypracowania. Zerknęłam do jej zeszytu. Oświeciło mnie. - Opiszmy Pablo Picasso! - wykrzyknęłam. -Tak, to dobry pomysł. - stwierdził Adrien. -Nie chcę opisywać jakichś piosenkarzy! - krzyknęła Chloé. -Ale to malarz, Chloé… - poprawił ją Adrien. -Ach, mniejsza o to. Opiszmy jakiegoś modela. Adrienku, co ty na to, żebyśmy opisali ciebie? -N-nie. To nie jest dobry pomysł. Dzwonek zwiastujący koniec zajęć zagłuszył myśl. Ufff, wreszcie koniec zmagania się z tą pustą Chloé… A przynajmniej na jeden dzień. Rozdział 2 Wyszłam ze szkoły. Pożegnałam się z Alyą i ruszyłam w stronę domu. Rozmyślałam o Adrienie i o tym, czy dziś znów będę musiała zmierzyć się z Akumami. Tikki wychyliła główkę z mojej torebki. -Wszystko w porządku, Marinette? - spytała się mała kwami. -Tak, w porządku. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Myślisz, że powinnam porozmawiać z Adrienem? -Zawsze warto rozmawiać. - stwierdziła Tikki. Uśmiechnęłam się. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu obiekt moich westchnień stał po drugiej stronie ulicy. Podbiegłam do niego. -Cześć Adrien! Po raz drugi zresztą… - powiedziałam radosnym głosem i zachichotałam. -Tak, hej. - wymusił uśmiech. -Wiesz, no bo ja… Chciałam przeprosić za moje dzisiejsze zachowanie… Niepotrzebnie sprowokowałam Chloé. -Ach, nic się nie stało. Przyznam, że też byłem zawiedziony, że miała być w naszej grupie. W każdym razie, nie ma sprawy. - uśmiechnął się. -Dzięki… Czekasz na kogoś? - lekko się uśmiechnęłam. -Ech… Nathalie miała odebrać mnie ze szkoły, ale okazało się, że w mieście są straszne korki i dotrze dopiero za godzinę. - westchnął. -Mhm… Wiesz, mieszkam niedaleko. Może chciałbyś do mnie przyjść? Muszę schować wszystkie jego zdjęcia i plakaty. Zdecydowanie. -Hmm, zgoda. Oczywiście, jeśli to nie będzie problemem. -Jasne, że nie będzie. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię! - złapałam go za rękę i pociągnęłam w stronę piekarni. Podczas drogi rozmawialiśmy na temat wypracowania i kilku innych rzeczy. Gdy wreszcie dotarliśmy na miejsce, puściłam jego dłoń, rumieniąc się. Weszliśmy do środka. Powitałam rodziców. -Cześć! Przyprowadziłam gościa! Adrien czeka na Nathalie, ale są straszne korki w mieście, więc postanowiłam, że go zaproszę. -Dzień dobry! - przywitali się moi rodzice. Adrien odpowiedział im tym samym. -Dobra, eee… A teraz… Poczekaj na mnie chwilkę, mam straszny bałagan w pokoju, i tak łatwo cię tam nie wpuszczę, heehe… - pognałam na górę, zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i od razu zaczęłam zrywać wszystkie możliwe plakaty i zdjęcia, i schowałam je do szuflady. Usiadłam na krześle i odetchnęłam z ulgą. -Brawo Marinette! - zachichotała mała kwami. -Dobra, teraz mogę go wpuścić. Schowaj się, Tikki. - uśmiechnęłam się i zeszłam na dół. Ujrzałam Adriena jedzącego świeżo upieczoną tartę z malinami. -Smakuje ci, chłopcze? - spytał się mój tata. -Tak, jest bardzo dobra. - uśmiechnął się Adrien. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i usiadłam na krześle obok niego. -Uff, sprzątnęłam już pokój. - również nałożyłam sobie kawałek ciasta i zaczęłam je jeść. -Musi być z ciebie spora bałaganiara. - zaśmiał się Adrien. -Haha, tak, to możliwe. - odpowiedziałam mu z wyszczerzem. Gdy zjedliśmy, poszliśmy na górę do mojego pokoju. Porozmawialiśmy chwilę i postanowiliśmy, że odrobimy razem lekcje. Wyciągnęłam książkę ze swojej torby, gdy usłyszałam krzyki. Wyjrzałam przez okno wraz z Adrienem. Zauważyłam tłum ludzi uciekających przed pewną postacią. Wyglądała, jakby była wykonana z żelaza. Ujrzałam jeden z jej ataków - zamieniła kogoś w podobną do siebie istotę. Wiedziałam, że to czas na przemianę. -M-muszę do toalety. - usłyszałam głos Adriena i wskazałam mu miejsce, gdzie się znajdowała. -A j-ja tu zostanę! Gdy wyszedł, natychmiastowo przywołałam transformację. -Tikki, kropkuj! *Adrien* Pobiegłem do łazienki i zamknąłem się w niej. Może nikt nie zauważy, że zniknąłem? Usłyszałem jęczenie mojego kwami. Co za obżartuch… Znowu jadł ten camembert. -Plagg, to nie czas na jedzenie! - skarciłem go. -Och, daj już spokój. Jestem głodny… - włożył kolejny kawałek sera do swojej małej paszczy. -Ty zawsze jesteś głodny! A zresztą… Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! *Marinette (Biedronka)* Wyskoczyłam przez okno i zaczęłam obserwować przeciwnika. Strzelał srebrnymi promieniami w moim kierunku, jednak uniknęłam jego ataku. Dzięki jo-jo od razu przeniosłam się na jakiś dach. Przyspieszyłam oddech. Armia jego ofiar powiększała się z każdą sekundą. Miałam nadzieję, że Czarny Kot pojawi się lada chwila. Tak też się stało - tuż obok mnie pojawił się po chwili Czarny Kotek. -Witaj Moja Lady. Czyżbyś potrzebowała mojej pomocy? - uśmiechnął się szeroko. Parsknęłam. -Pfff, można tak powiedzieć… Ale nie czas na pogaduszki. Spróbuj zająć się tą jego armią, a ja postaram się uwolnić Akumę. - powiedziałam niepewnie. -Jesteś pewna, że dasz sobie radę, Księżniczko? -Wątpisz we mnie? - posłałam mu uśmiech. -Ummm, nie, oczywiście, że nie. Tylkoo… odrobinę się martwię. Jest bardzo silny. -Nie pierwszy raz walczę z kimś ‘’silnym’’. Dam sobie radę, Kocie. - zeskoczyłam na dół i dyskretnie zakradłam się do Super-Złoczyńcy. Miałam zamiar użyć Szczęśliwego Trafu, jednak zostałam zauważona. Żelazny przeciwnik nadal usiłował zaatakować mnie promieniami. Unikałam jego broni, jednak ostatecznie otrzymałam bolesny cios w ramię. Rozdział 3 Upadłam na chodnik. Syknęłam z bólu i złapałam się za zranioną rękę. -Szczęśliwy Traf! - krzyknęłam ignorując ból i rzuciłam swoje jo-jo wysoko do góry. Podniosłam się z chodnika i wykorzystałam wyczarowany obiekt do pokonania Złoczyńcy. Udało mi się uwolnić Akumę i przywrócić Paryż do wcześniejszego porządku. Po chwili podbiegł do mnie Czarny Kot. -No, Biedrona, poradziłaś sobie! - uśmiechnął się, po czym dodał, zauważając, że trzymam się za zranione ramię. - Co ci się stało? -No cóż, oberwałam promieniem… Ale to nic takiego. Zabandażuję i będzie po sprawie. - zachichotałam. - Muszę już iść, za chwilę się przemienię! - ruszyłam kilka kroków przed siebie. -Zaczekaj… - złapał mnie za nadgarstek.Odwróciłam się. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy. Zarumieniłam się lekko. Patrzył tak na mnie chwilę, gdy jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone niczym mój kostium. - W sumie to nieważne… - puścił moją rękę. Nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodziło, jednak uśmiechnęłam się lekko. -Do zobaczenia! - za pomocą jo-jo dostałam się do mojego pokoju i po chwili przemieniłam się z powrotem. Zabandażowałam ranę. Nie słyszałam Adriena, więc poszłam zobaczyć, czy jest on nadal w łazience. *Adrien* Chciałem się jej o coś spytać, ale domyśliłem się, że odpowiedź będzie brzmiała ‘’nie’’... Przecież to oczywiste, że nie będzie mi chciała zdradzić żadnych informacji na temat swojego prawdziwego życia. Ech, racja, powinienem wrócić do Marinette, tak też zrobiłem. Dyskretnie wskoczyłem przez niewielkie okienko w łazience i od razu się przemieniłem. -Wreszcie mogę powrócić do jedzenia. - usłyszałem rozmarzony głos Plagg’a, który - sam nie wiem skąd, zaczął jeść camembert. Przewróciłem oczami, gdy usłyszałem głos Marinette dochodzący zza drzwi, a po chwili pukanie. -Jesteś tam, Adrien? -Tak, tak! - odpowiedziałem, po czym wyszeptałem do kwami. - Schowaj się, Plagg. Szybko. - otworzyłem drzwi. -Co tak długo? - zachichotała. -Emm… Musiałem zadzwonić do Nathalie… Pewnie za chwilę po mnie przyjedzie. Skłamałem. No przecież nie powiem jej, że ratowałem Paryż z Biedronką. Zauważyłem bandaż na jej ręce. -Coś się stało? - spytałem się. *Marinette* Spojrzałam zdezorientowana na poranione ramię. -Aaaa, too… Obtarłam sobie, ale to nic takiego - zaśmiałam się nerwowo. -Mhm… - w oczach Adriena łatwo można było zauważyć zdziwienie. Naszą niezbyt rozbudowaną dyskusję przerwał dźwięk samochodowego klaksonu. - O, na mnie już czas. Miło było cię odwiedzić, Marinette! Do jutra! - blondyn zarzucił swój plecak na ramię, zmierzając w kierunku drzwi. -Również się cieszę… Do jutra! - pomachałam mu na pożegnanie. Byłam zawiedziona, że musiał już pójść. No cóż, przynajmniej spędziliśmy trochę czasu razem… Wróciłam do pokoju. Wzdychając usiadłam na fotelu. Widząc książkę od polskiego, która leżała na podłodze, postanowiłam ją podnieść. Otworzyłam ją na pierwszej stronie… i zauważyłam podpis Adriena. Kurczę, musiał się pomylić i wziąć moją książkę… No trudno, oddam mu przy najbliższej okazji. Ups. Zauważyłam, jak jakaś kolorowa karteczka wypadła z podręcznika. Nie chciałam jej czytać, ale moja wieczna ciekawość jak zwykle wygrała. Na kawałku papieru było napisane... ,,Biedronko, jesteś miłością mojego życia... Jestem w stanie zrobić dla ciebie wszystko. Nawet, jeśli nie wiem, kim tak naprawdę jesteś.'' Upuściłam karteczkę z wrażenia. Adrien...? On... Zakochał się w Biedronce? Znaczy we mnie?! Aaaa! To niemożliwe! -Marinette, coś nie tak? - usłyszałam cieniutki głosik Tikki. -Tikki... W-wygląda na to, że Adrien zakochał się we mnie pod postacią Biedronki... - odpowiedziałam drżącym głosem. Tego to już się kompletnie nie spodziewałam... I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Myślałam tak jeszcze przez chwilę. Jakby nie mogłam przyjąć do wiadomości tego, co było napisane na tej karteczce. Położyłam się na łóżku, starając się już nie myśleć o tym, co zobaczyłam. Po chwili zasnęłam. *Adrien* Byłem zdziwiony tym, że zarówno Biedronka jak i Marinette miały zranioną rękę... Dziwny przypadek. Po powrocie do domu zauważyłem, że zabrałem książkę Mari. To znaczy, że mój egzemplarz został u niej w domu... Mam nadzieję, że nie przeczytała mojej karteczki z próbą wyznania miłości Biedronce. Wolę, by to pozostało tajemnicą. ---- Przepraszam, że ten rozdział jest tak beznadziejny, i że dodaję jego końcówkę z opóźnieniem :c Rozdział 4 *Marinette* Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Promyki słońca oświetlały podłogę w moim pokoju. Leniwie usiadłam na łóżku. Przeciągnęłam się, zapominając o mojej zranionej ręce, przez co poczułam ból. Jęknęłam cicho. Sięgnęłam po telefon, by zobaczyć godzinę… Dowiedziawszy się o porze dnia, zaczęłam panikować. Zerwałam się z łóżka i zaczęłam budzić Tikki, która spała na moim biurku. -Tikki! Tikki! Jest już dziesiąta! Powinnam być w szkole dwie godziny temu, aaaa! -C-co… Co?! Ojejciu! Zaspałyśmy! Pobiegłam w stronę łazienki. Ubrałam się najszybciej jak mogłam. Umyłam zęby i związałam włosy w dwa kucyki. Wybiegłam z pomieszczenia. Spakowałam książkę Adriena do swojej torby… Stanęłam w miejscu. Przypomniałam sobie tę karteczkę. On… On naprawdę zakochał się w Biedronce? Czyli… We mnie? Nadal nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Z jednej strony to super, że w pewnym sensie odwzajemnia moje uczucia. A z drugiej… On zakochał się w Biedronce, w mojej drugiej odsłonie. Co oznacza, że… Nie w Marinette. -Hej, Mari! Musimy się pospieszyć. - usłyszałam cieniutki głosik Tikki. -Tak, tak, masz rację… - zarzuciłam torbę na ramię. Moje kwami ukryło się w mniejszej torebce. Wybiegłam z domu kompletnie spóźniona. Starałam się dotrzeć jak najszybciej. Po chwili znajdowałam się już przed szkołą. *** -P-przepra-szam za spó-spóźnienie… - otworzyłam drzwi od klasy. Przestraszyłam się na widok pani Mendeleiev… Powoli podeszłam do swojej ławki. Wzrok wszystkich był skupiony na mnie. Już się boję. -Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo się spóźniłaś?! ZOSTAJESZ PO LEKCJACH!!! - nauczycielka nakrzyczała na mnie… Świetnie. -Najmocniej przepraszam… Oczywiście, zostanę po lekcjach. - westchnęłam. -Bardzo dobrze. I ŻEBY BYŁO JASNE! W przyszłym tygodniu będzie kartkówka z pierwiastków chemicznych. Macie się nauczyć! Cała klasa odpowiedziała przytakując. Westchnęłam. -Ej, Mari… Co tak późno? - usłyszałam szept Alyi. -Ech, zaspałam… Teraz przynajmniej pani Mendeleiev będzie miała satysfakcję z tego, że może zatrzymać mnie po lekcja… -MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! - aż podskoczyłam ze strachu, gdy usłyszałam wściekły głos nauczycielki wykrzykującej moje imię. - Tego już za wiele! Stawiam ci jedynkę! Ależ ja mam szczęście… Dlaczego zawsze ja? Usłyszałam śmiech. Oczywiście była to Chloé… Jakże by inaczej? -Panna Bourgeois również otrzymuje jedynkę! -Słucham?! Mój tatuś o wszystkim się dowie! Nie miałam ochoty dalej słuchać tej żenującej dyskusji… Usłyszałam dzwonek. Dla niektórych oznaczał on koniec zajęć, a dla mnie rozpoczęcie kary. Przed tym chciałam oddać Adrienowi jego książkę. Podeszłam do niego. -Cześć Adrien… Chyba pomyliłeś książki… - zachichotałam. -Ach, tak. Przypadkowo wziąłem twoją. - uśmiechnął się lekko. Wymieniliśmy się podręcznikami. - Tak w ogóle… Życzę powodzenia. Nigdy nie zostawałem po lekcjach, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jest to zbyt fajne. -Heheh, dzięki… - spuściłam głowę. -Mari… Wszystko w porządku? -Mhm… Tak… - przytaknęłam. Nie miałam ochoty rozmawiać z nim o tej karteczce. Wyszłabym za jakąś jego wścibską wielbicielkę. - Muszę iść… - poszłam w kierunku sali, w której czekała już na mnie pani Mendeleiev i moja wychowawczyni. *** Po godzinie odsiedzianej w szkole, wreszcie mogłam wrócić do domu. Nie było aż tak źle jak myślałam… Przynajmniej pani Bustier załagodziła atmosferę i obyło się bez uwag pani Mendeleiev. Wyszłam ze szkoły. Wolnym krokiem zmierzałam w stronę domu. Przechodząc przez ulicę zastanawiałam się, jak powiem rodzicom o spóźnieniu i otrzymanej jedynce. Moje myśli zagłuszył czyjś głos… I pisk opon... -Uważaj! Poczułam ból. I zobaczyłam ciemność. ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania